carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gala (1986)
Plot Overview Channing doesn't seem too pleased about Miles’ plans of starting a family, she thinks he only wants to compete with Fallon and Jeff. Besides, she is still tortured by the memory of her mother dying by giving birth to her brother, but she doesn't mention it to Miles. Instead, she tries to make friends with Fallon. Monica receives a letter from Conny in which her aunt assures her that the matter with Cash Cassidy is over and settled so that there is no reason to worry. Sable prepares her gala evening with the Russian guest dancers. Frankie offers her help, but Sable makes perfectly clear that she wouldn't appreciate. Frankie feels useless, she asks Jason to give her a job. Monica and Jeff are still searching for means to nail Zach, but with lacking success. Miles finds out that Zach is buying stock of the firm Onishy Electronics and thus tries to creep into I.M.O.S. Meanwhile Zach tells Sable she must ask her lawyer to get her class C stock in her divorce agreement, and Arthur suggests to request those family shares in return for a quick divorce. Cash is annoyed about Jason’s stubborn, hostile behavior and asks him not to confuse him with his father. He also tries to get closer to Monica, but she insists that it's over between them. Jason has to face a lot of trouble again: Monica refuses to work with Cassidy and Sable wants him to give Miles a seat on the board of Colby Enterprises. Jason insists on his daughter's co-operation and tells Sable that he won't do anything until Miles has proved that he's serious about his new marriage. So Sable starts working on Channing by trying to talk her into having a baby as soon as possible, but her new daughter-in-law is not too delighted about this idea. Bliss and Nikolai, called Kolia, must still pretend not to like each other much since Sasha keeps watching them. During the gala, Kolia confesses to Bliss that he loves her. Sable is very worried when she discovers that Miles is still attracted to Fallon. After a quarrel, Channing confesses to him that she is barren. Miles turns to Fallon again, he gives her a gift for the baby. Jeff loses control and starts a scuffle with him which ends in the pool. Jason lets Zach know that he's bought control over Onishy Electronics. Cash asks Monica why she ran out of him eight years ago, she desperately tries to hide her feelings and to resist him. While Jason orders Cash to stay away from his daughter, Monica runs to Arthur Cates, all desperate, telling him she wouldn't know what to do if Cash finds out she had his child. Cast * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * John James ... Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross ... Francesca Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Claire Yarlett ... Bliss Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Ricardo Montalban ... Zach Powers rest of cast listed by end credits order: * James Houghton ... Sen. Cash Cassidy * Kim Morgan Greene ... Channing Carter * Adrian Paul ... Nikolai Rostov * Anna Levine ... Anna Rostov * Judson Earney Scott ... Sacha Malenkov * Kevin McCarthy ... Lucas Carter * Peter White ... Arthur Cates * Aaron Kuri ... Male Dancer * Molly Carter ... Little Channing * Ty Arnold ... Bartender Crew Produced by * William Bast .... developer / producer * Paul Huson .... developer / producer * Eileen Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Esther Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive producer * Ursula Alexander .... associate producer * Shelley Hull .... associate producer * Dennis Hammer .... producer Info Alert * In this episode, Monica and Jeff investigate about Zach's involvment in the San Miguel's oil spill. According to the second season's bible, they were supposed to find some evidence against him by the end of the season. Zach was to prepare a hasty departure to Costa Rica in order to be safe from extradition. This plan was scrapped. Production details * Shooting Dates: From August 27, 1986 to September 5, 1986. * Filming locations: Paramount studios, Paley Residence (Bel Air). Quotes * Channing Carter Colby: What do you think? Miles Colby: I think whoever invented clothes ought to be shot. Channing Carter Colby: Hm. you can't expect me to walk around half naked. Miles Colby: Who said anything about half? * Jason Colby: [to Cash Cassidy] The Russians bother me. Your last name bothers me more. * Zach Powers: Sabella, you must insist on class 'C' stock, not class 'A'. Sable Colby: Don't be ridiculous, 'A' is always better than 'C', in everything. Zach Powers: 'C' for 'Colby', my love. A special class of family stock. * Sable Colby: You're still in love with her, aren't you? Miles Colby: We were just dancing, mother. Sable Colby: No. She was just dancing, you were making love. * Jason Colby: Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight? Francesca Langdon: Yes, but I can't remember whether it was before or after Sable asked you to her room to zip her up. [a beat] You must have known she'd tell me. Jason Colby: Look, you said you wanted to talk to me, lets not waste it on Sable's zipper. * Jason Colby: [to Cash Cassidy] My family is my business. I ever see you touch her again, you won't be able to run fast enough or far enough. If you don't believe me, boy, you ask your father what it's like to cross me.